sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Overload (Heroic412229's version)/Trailers
These are the trailers used to promote the game, along some video insiders. Trailer 1 The first trailer starts with the SEGA and Sonic Team logos. Then a bright light shines the logos away into a dark void that slowly zooms into a bright ball of light with voices speaking in the background. As the camera zooms closer, the voices become louder until it cuts to the silhouette of the Sonic Overload logo. Trailer 2 The second trailer starts with the SEGA and Sonic Team logos while Sonic Generations' Big Arm music is playing in the background. The trailer continues to show a destroyed Station Square with Sonic and Tails watching in shock and anger. WELCOME TO... The trailer shows gameplay of Sonic and Tails running through the destroyed city at high speed. A WHOLE NEW ADVENTURE. As the music continues, some more gameplay is shown with some of the other character's styles of gameplay. The scene continues with Sonic and his friends going through many different places, similar to Sonic Unleashed. THERE WILL BE AN OVERLOAD OF GAMEPLAY... The trailer shows more gameplay with the rest of the characters. AN OVERLOAD OF CHARACTERS... The trailer shows a list of images of every playable character in the game. AND AN OVERLOAD OF POSSIBILITIES... The trailer quickly continues to shows character upgrades, red rings, emblems, and more gameplay until it stops to show a clip of Sonic and his friends standing in front of a silhouette of a mysterious figure. It then cuts to the Sonic Overload logo. SONIC OVERLOAD, coming this fall. Video Insider 1 This is the first video insider of the game. Like the trailers, it starts with the SEGA and Sonic Team logos. It's based around one of the two new characters, Ominous. "In the Sonic Overload video insider, we meet one of the two new characters of the game: "Ominous". Little is known about this character, but from we can tell, he is completely secretive, serious, cunning, and vigilant. His true motives and plan are shrouded in mystery, but after hearing the scale of his goal, we know he might pose as a serious threat to Sonic and his friends. Beware... as this powerful being has a huge goal and it might take all the strengths of the characters and the player(s) to stop him." Video Insider 2 This is the second video insider of the game. It starts with the SEGA and Sonic Team logos. It's based one of the two new characters, Sid the Hero. "In the last Sonic Overload video insider, we've talked about the mysterious and secretive Ominous. Now it's time to talk about the other new character in the game: Sid the Hero. Sid is a very strange fellow with a very strange history behind him. He's optimistic, immature, and loud at times, but when a situation becomes dire, he's willing to put on a serious face and help those in need. Don't worry... This new character is going to give Sonic and his friends all the help they can get."